Come un sole rosso acceso
by SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: Un Ospedale pediatrico organizza una pedalata di beneficenza. Riuscirà Lily a insegnare a James come andare in bici e a convincerlo a parteciapare con lei? [One-shot partecipante alla challenge "Slice of Life" indetta da areon sul forum di EFP.]


**[Storia partecipante alla challenge "Slice of Life" indetta da ****_areon_**** sul forum di EFP.]**

**Prompt: **19 – Giro in bicicletta. Dato il fandom, è stato lievemente trasformato in "Giro su una scopa".**  
Titolo: **Come un sole rosso acceso**  
Autore: **SamanthaCBlack18**  
Fandom: **HarryPotter**  
Personaggi: **James Potter e Lily Evans**  
Genere: **Romantico, Slice of Life**  
Rating: **Verde**  
Avvertimenti: **Nessuno. (Se non si conta qualche doppio senso.)**  
Lunghezza: **2078 parole, 4 pagine.**  
Eventuali note dell'autore (o alla fine se contengono spoiler): **Questa one-shot è stata divertente da scrivere. Volevo descrivere un momento fra la nostra coppia di eroi che li rappresentasse. Spero di esserci riuscita.

Ah, quasi dimenticavo. Se volete farmi contenta **_RECENSITE_** numerosi!

Buona Lettura!

"Forza James, non è così difficile!"

Il sole splendeva nel cielo di Godrics Hollows.

La cittadina sembrava in uno strano fermento. Un folto gruppo di persone era impegnata nell'organizzazione di quello che sembrava un festival. C'era chi spostava scatoloni e chi si arrampicava su una scala per appendere striscioni che urlavano "Pedalata a sostegno dell'ospedale pediatrico! Partecipate numerosi!". Tutti erano indaffarati e nessuno sembrava essersi accorto che una ragazza sempre molto impegnata nelle attività sociali della cittadina non era presente.

In una casa della periferia, una ragazza si trovava nel giardino del retro insieme a suo marito.

Entrambi erano molto giovani, non dovevano avere più di diciannove anni.

Lei era in piedi nel bel mezzo del giardino. A braccia incrociate e volto leggermente imbronciato.

Lui era a cavalcioni di una bicicletta. Il manubrio stretto fra le mani con una presa ferrea come se potesse salvargli la vita.

"Lily, come fai a dire che non è difficile! Questo… quest'arnese infernale mi ucciderà! Me lo sento." James sbatté il palmo di una mano su una delle manopole, per poi riafferrarla subito, perché la ruota si era girata leggermente di lato per colpa del peso appoggiato sull'altra mano.

"James, non essere stupido! Una bici è di sicuro meno pericolosa della tua Nimbus! Come prima cosa, non ti alzi dal suolo e secondo, ti impedisce di fare tutte quelle acrobazie che sai fare tu con quell'affare. È mille volte più sicuro."

Lily aveva assunto la posa con le mani sui fianchi e gli occhi a fessura, che era stata tipica dei loro numerosi litigi nei corridoi di Hogwarts.

James rabbrividì. Quando Lily si metteva in quella posizione, per lui non c'era scampo. Ogni volta finiva nella cuccia di Felpato in giardino, se non faceva ciò che Lily gli chiedeva.

"Okay… rispiegami com'è che funziona…" la sua voce era incerta, ma allo stesso tempo decisa. Non voleva finire nella cuccia di Felpato. Non questa volta almeno.

Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era la terza volta che gli spiegava cosa dovesse fare.

"Metti un piede su un pedale. Spingi leggermente verso il basso e poi metti anche l'altro piede sul pedale. E facile." Cercò di sembrare incoraggiante. Era stanca di ripetere per la millesima volta la stessa cosa, ma sapeva anche che James non avrebbe fatto nulla, se lei non lo avesse incoraggiato.

"Okay… vediamo un po'…"

James cominciò lentamente a sollevare uno dei piedi e ad appoggiarlo sul pedale. Poi lentamente cominciò a fare pressione su uno dei pedali. Non successe assolutamente nulla.

"Lily, non succede nulla."

Lily, che si era voltata per prendere un bicchiere di limonata, si girò di nuovo verso suo marito.

Quello che vide la fece scoppiare in una risata cristallina.

L'uomo, infatti, era accucciato sul manubrio della bicicletta e con il piede sinistro schiacciava sul pedale.

Il pedale più vicino al suolo.

"James, sei impossibile! Devi cominciare dall'altro pedale. Con quello lì non puoi far muovere la catena nemmeno con un incantesimo di mobilitazione!"

"Uh, dici davvero? L'altro?"

"Sì, James. Forza provaci."

Il ragazzo allora assunse un espressione concentrata, simile a quella di un bambino alle prese con un nuovo giocattolo complicato. Sollevò lentamente il piede destro e lo appoggiò quasi con delicatezza sul pedale. Arretrò leggermente con il peso per poi premere con forza sul pedale.

La bicicletta iniziò a muoversi in avanti con lentezza. Il manubrio girava a destra e a sinistra, quasi incontrollato. Entrambi i pedali si muovevano sotto l'energia del giovane seduto sul sellino.

Piano, piano la bicicletta prese velocità girando nel cortiletto. Lo spazio del giardino non era enorme, ma consentiva di fare alcuni piccoli cerchi.

"Lily! Lily, guarda! Ci sono riuscito!"

"Te l'avevo detto!" Lily gli sorrise e continuò a guardarlo con quel sorriso dolce che dedicava solo a lui.

James si divertiva continuando a girare per il giardino, provando curve strette e altre più ampie, provando i freni, prima piano poi inchiodando.

"Sai che non è poi così diverso che volare su una scopa? "

"Lo sai che detesto volare."

"È tutta questione di equilibrio. Se voglio andare a destra sposto il peso a destra, se voglio andare a sinistra, a sinistra. Non è difficile come pensavo."

"Sai che è esiste un detto Babbano che dice 'facile come andare in bicicletta'? Ci sarà un motivo se l'hanno inventato. Vado a preparare la cena."

"Okay, io resto qui con la bicitella a esercitarmi ancora un po'."

"Bicicletta!"

"Sì, sì quello che è."

James era troppo impegnato a provare una curva particolarmente difficile dietro alla betulla che si trovava nell'angolo più a nord del giardino, per prestare veramente attenzione alla moglie.

Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo e entrò in cucina per preparare la cena. Dopo una mezz'ora tornò sulla porta della veranda a osservare il marito ancora impegnato con quella curva.

"James, se ti diverti così tanto con la bici, domani possiamo partecipare alla pedalata per l'ospedale pediatrico."

L'uomo non parve averla sentita.

"James! Mi stai ascoltando?" Alzò la voce.

James sobbalzò e perse il controllo della bici. Dopo alcune sterzate strette, prima a destra poi a sinistra, la bicicletta scivolò facendolo ruzzolare a terra.

"Oddio, James! Stai bene? Non volevo spaventarti." Lily si precipitò al suo fianco e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

"Sto bene non preoccuparti. Non ti avevo vista arrivare. Volevi dirmi qualcosa?"

Lily, dopo essersi assicurata che il marito stesse effettivamente bene, gli rispose. "La cena è pronta. E poi, riguardo a quella cosa, che ne dici, possiamo andare?" Gli fece gli occhi dolci da cerbiatta, come quelli del suo Patronus.

James la guardò un attimo confuso. Quale cosa? Non gli veniva in mente nulla, ma non osava chiedere spiegazioni. E se poi Lily si fosse arrabbiata perché non era stato attento e la cuccia di Felpato lo attendeva? Meglio non rischiare.

"Ma certo, Lily! Non c'è assolutamente nessun problema. Possiamo andarci." Le sorrise un po' tirato.

Lily ricambiò il sorriso, in modo dolce. Poi, si girò verso la casa e cominciò ad avviarsi all'interno. Non appena si fu voltata, però, il suo sorriso divenne vittorioso. Sapeva che James non poteva resisterle.

La mattina seguente, quando James scese in cucina, trovò la moglie impegnata a preparargli la colazione.

Indossava una maglietta con il logo dell'ospedale pediatrico che non le aveva mai visto prima.

"Perché questa maglietta?" Le chiese mentre l'abbracciava e le posava un bacio sulla guancia.

"Come perché! Sto andando in centro per dare una mano con i preparativi della pedalata di beneficenza per l'Ospedale. Mi hai detto ieri che ci saremmo andati insieme! "

"E quand'è che te l'avrei detto?" Chiese con la testa posata nell'incavo fra la spalla e il collo della moglie, cominciando a posare piccoli baci su quella pelle morbida.

"Ieri, prima di cena." Le sfuggì un piccolo mugolio di piacere. "James, smettila, devo uscire…"

James si irrigidì. _Ieri, prima di cena. _Ecco cosa non si era riuscito a ricordarsi! Non ne avevano mai parlato prima, come poteva ricordarsene._ Maledetta, Lily_. Gliel'aveva fatta.

Senza accorgersene aveva anche sciolto l'abbraccio. Lily, allora, sgusciò via veloce. Gli lasciò un lieve bacio sulla guancia e lo salutò, prendendo la sua borsa e uscendo di casa con la bici.

James rimase ancora un momento lì, imbambolato. Solo quando sentì la porta chiudersi si riscosse.

Doveva vendicarsi.

E così James cominciò a sviluppare i suo piano di vendetta.

Lily era sulla piazza principale della cittadina. James era in ritardo.

Uno degli organizzatori, che aveva conosciuto quella mattina le fece segno di avvicinarsi alla partenza. Era quasi il momento di cominciare. Lei gli rispose con un cenno, facendogli capire che sarebbe arrivata fra un secondo.

Iniziò a guardarsi intorno. James non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

Decise di provare a fare un giro della piazza per vedere se lo incontrava.

Stava attraversando una piccola via secondaria, quando una mano le afferrò il polso e la trascinò nel vicolo.

Si ritrovò con le spalle al muro, gli occhi sprofondati in quelli nocciola del marito. Riuscì malapena a trattenere un grido.

"James! Ma che diamine! Volevi spaventarmi a morte?!" Lo redarguì.

"Scusa tesoro. Volevo farti vedere una cosa che i Babbani non devono vedere."

"Che i Babbani non devono vedere? James! Ma si può sapere che ti è preso oggi?"

James le sorrise sghembo.

"Nulla tesoro. Solo una piccola vendetta, per volermi far partecipare a questa cosa della pedalata."

Lily sgranò gli occhi quando vide James infilare la mano in tasca e tirarne fuori la sua scopa miniaturizzata. L'uomo, con un colpo di bacchetta la fece tornare alla sua dimensione naturale.

"James! No! Cosa vuoi fare?" Lily era terrorizzata. Conosceva quello sguardo negli occhi del marito e non portava mai nulla di buono.

James salì a cavalcioni della scopa e con un cenno le fece capire di salire dietro di lui.

Lei scosse la testa, facendo svolazzare i suoi capelli rossi.

"Forza, Lily! Ci sono io, non succederà nulla."

Lei lo guardò un attimo, poi rassegnata salì alle sue spalle, stringendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita. Quando James si comportava così, non valeva nemmeno la pena di sprecare fiato a litigare.

James, con una spinta sul terreno, fece sollevare il manico di scopa dal terreno e, dopo un incantesimo di disillusione, lentamente si diresse al di sopra della piazza, rimanendo abbastanza in alto da non essere comunque notato dai Babbani.

Si sentì il colpo di una pistola. Là in alto era un suono attutito.

I ciclisti sulla strada partirono, superando la linea di partenza.

James lasciò che il gruppo di Babbani prendesse un po' di vantaggio, poi spostò leggermente il peso in avanti facendo partire la scopa all'inseguimento.

La giornata era soleggiata, solo qualche nuvoletta chiazzava il cielo azzurro.

La strada che seguivano i partecipanti della pedalata andava verso la campagna.

I prati erano verdi, delimitati da alberi dalle foglie scure. Alcuni campi erano punteggiati da candide pecore.

Lily guardava in basso. Non poteva farne a meno anche se era terrorizzata dall'altezza, ma lo spettacolo era magnifico e James era lì con lei e l'avrebbe protetta ad ogni costo, di questo era certa.

Insieme, volarono seguendo la corsa dall'alto, facendo le stesse curve e gli stessi rettilinei, fino a quando non ritornarono in centro città.

Di nuovo sopra la piazza, James si fermò e sì girò verso sua moglie.

"Ti è piaciuto?" Le chiese con un sorriso dolce.

Lei sorrise e annuì. Era felice, aveva avuto paura di cadere, ma alla fine non era successo nulla e nemmeno James aveva fatto nessuna mossa strana né era andato troppo veloce. Aveva fatto di tutto per farglielo piacere.

"Torniamo a casa?"

Anche a questa domanda l'unica risposta fu un cenno affermativo.

James allora riprese a far muovere la scopa, ma invece di scendere nel giardino della loro casa, guidò la scopa fino a una collinetta poco distante.

Lì in cima atterrò. C'era una quercia solitaria, probabilmente di qualche secolo. Scesero dalla scopa che James lasciò cadere a terra.

"Perché siamo venuti qui?" Chiese Lily con una piccola risatina al gesto del marito.

"Volevo solo mostrarti una cosa." Le sussurrò ad un orecchio. Poi si allontanò un poco da lei e si sedette contro il tronco rugoso del vecchio albero dal lato più soleggiato. Con una mano picchiettò lo spazio fra le sue cosce.

Lily si sedette con le spalle contro il petto del marito, che le circondò la vita con le braccia.

"Ebbene?" Era impaziente. Sapeva che le sorprese di James erano sempre le migliori.

"Quanta fretta. Devi andare da qualche parte, mogliettina mia?" Disse baciandole il collo.

La donna si voltò e lo guardò leggermente irritata. Odiava essere chiamata _mogliettina_.

Il sole le illuminava i capelli facendoli risplendere come un sole rosso acceso. Le delicate lentiggini sul suo viso quasi non si vedevano con il caldo colore del sole al tramonto.

Con il dorso della mano le accarezzò una guancia, sorridendole dolce. Quando le sue dita giunsero al suo mento le sollevarono leggermente il viso.

Si chinò e posò un morbido bacio sulle labbra di quella donna che amava con tutto il suo cuore, fin dal primo momento che l'aveva vista.

Presto si allontanò dal suo viso e la spinse a girarsi verso il tramonto.

Il sole rosso illuminava la campagna rendendo il verde della campagna quasi nero e il cielo di un caldo colore rosato.

Nulla era più bello per loro. Assistere ad uno spettacolo naturale così meraviglioso ed essere insieme. Questo era tutto quello che serviva a loro.

"_Ti amo, mio piccolo fiore reale_.*"

"_Ti amo anch'io, sciocco_."

*Il giglio ha come significato la regalità secondo il libro "Il linguaggio segreto dei fiori" di Vanessa Diffenbaugh.


End file.
